Running
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: From DRRR! kinkmeme: If you don't let me screw you, I'll go after your girlfriend.


**(EDIT: This story got taken down because of an inappropriate word in the summary. *discrete eye-roll* I'm reposting now. I haven't fixed typos because I'm lazy like that, but this was originally published October or November of 2011, I believe)**

**Okay, three one-shots posted in just a couple of days. You lot ought to be REALLY happy. I know I am. I'm on a writing surge! Rawr!**

**This is M, with my OTP pairing for DRRR! Kizaya! Don't ask me, its fucked up, I know, but, unlike Shizaya, I can realistically see this happening. So don't hate!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DRRR! I would've made the girl Kida ended up with much less lame. Or a guy. Or Izaya.**

* * *

He hated to think of it as running. But that was what it was, wasn't it? No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was finally facing the past, he was still attempting to escape from the present. Leaving town with Saki, dropping out of high school to do who-knows-what, simply because he couldn't stand the way his friends would look at him after. Simply because he was tired of getting caught in games outside of his control. Simply because he was tired of being nothing but a pawn, a play thing in someone else's game.

The hotel, no, _motel_ was a shabby excuse for a home. One bed, a nightstand with one light, and two suitcases, courtesy of the occupants. Kida stood in the doorframe for a few moments, not even bothering to turn on the light. That was all that was _supposed_ to be inside. Saki had gone out to see about getting a job, or food, or _something_ that would make them seem less like refugees from a great war. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something, or someone, else inside the room, lurking in wait for him. Hand frozen on the light switch, he tried to muster the energy to turn it on.

"Sitting in the dark is getting rather tedious, Kida-kun." The voice ran over his body like liquid nitrogen, turning him to ice. That slippery, silky voice that had _caused_ all this in the first place, turned him into a wanderer without a home. Kida's fists curled into themselves, nails biting into flesh as he shuddered with pure hatred.

"Izaya-san," he hissed, finally spotting the dark figure sitting comfortably in the middle of his bed, legs crossed and eyes almost glowing demonically in the darkness. "What're you doing here?"

Laughter coiled in the darkness, soft and deadly. "Are you afraid to see my face Kida-kun?" The figure moved slowly but surely off the bed, walking towards him with deliberate steps. Kida couldn't move as a cold hand covered his and flicked on the light. The sudden brightness shocked his eyes, but he couldn't move his gaze, even to blink, from the darkly smirking man less than a foot in front of him. "Hello, Kida-kun. Close the door."

Not even turning around, he complied, fumbling behind him for the knob. Everything was so surreal, he couldn't think to disagree. "...Why?" he whispered, the word barely sliding out.

Izaya watched, as if amused by his lack of composure. He reached up, running the fingers of his hand down the others cheek. In anyone else, this might have been an affectionate gesture, but not here. It felt like the strings of a spider's web. "Maybe I don't appreciate my pieces attempting to jump off the board, _Masaomi_. We have unfinished business."

Eyes widening, Kida pressed back. "Don't. We are- You're nothing but poison in my life. We're over now. There's nothing to tie us anymore and I want you _gone_. Can't you please just _leave_?"

"Begging now, are you?" The older man's head tilted to the side in amusement. "You really want me to leave you alone?"

Crossing his arms against a feeling of loss, Kida nodded. He shouldn't care that Izaya was letting him go this easily. It shouldn't matter. But he couldn't help feeling a sense of... _disappointment_ that he no longer entertained the man as he once had. If the other really wanted him to be in his life, this would be much harder. Izaya was so much a part of his past, his present, it was bizarre to see it end. "Yes, I want you to leave me alone. For good."

He was caught off guard as Izaya took a step forward, encroaching into his personal space. "I suppose I could do you a favor. But I don't see why I should unless you give me some kind of... payment."

And there it was, the catch. Pressing back against the closed door, Kida stared into the sadistic ruby eyes. "What kind of payment?"

"A monthly... deposit, if you will. Just something that will ensure I remain... sated enough for the rest of the month."

"_What_?" A sick feeling was curdling in his stomach. This could not be going anywhere good.

Leaning forward until his lips hovered at Kida's ear, Izaya murmured, "Your body. Let me use you as I would for one night every month, and I'll leave you _and_ Saki alone for the rest of the month." He could feel the lips curving into a smile against his flesh. "And its not like you aren't used to this sort of thing. You've paid for other things this way before."

Nausea bubbled up and Kida had to shut his eyes to escape the bloody gaze of his captor. "No. No. _No._ I swore, never again. I'm not some sort of toy for you play with when you get bored. I won't do that ever again."

"Really?" It was as if Izaya had been expecting such a response. "Hmmm... well, if you don't let me fuck you, I'll go after your girlfriend. She won't mind. The girl still adores me, after all."

"NO!" Horror shot through his body and Kida lunged forward, latching onto the dark, fur-lined jacket. Images of Saki having to go through what he'd been forced to before sickened him, and he panted as he struggled to keep breathing. "No, you'll leave Saki alone! Do whatever you want with me, but leave Saki out of this!"

Fingers laced through his bleached hair, playing with the strands in mild curiosity. "Are you still trying to be a knight in shining armor, Kida-kun? When will you ever learn that you aren't capable of such a thing? So weak... you're only with Saki out of some sort of obligation, after she got hurt. You blame yourself and now you're trying to protect her, even when you feel nothing for her but guilt. And here you are, falling back into something you hate, out of duty. Unless... perhaps Kida-kun has missed me?" The taunting tone made the boy shudder in disgust, but still he pressed closer.

"You know that's not it," he muttered. "Fine, I agree to your deal. One night a month. That's all. And you'll leave us out of your twisted games. Do you promise?"

The fingers in his hair tightened to the point of pain and yanked his head up so he was once more staring into those inhuman eyes. Thin lips widened into a smile, laughter ringing out eerily from between sharp teeth. "Of course, Kida-kun. I was the one that proposed this, after all. Now-" Another hand wrapped around his throat and _pressed_. "Strip."

The warmth deserted him as Izaya went to sit casually on the edge of the bed, eyes watching him mockingly in expectation. Kida swallowed, fingers playing with the bottom of his old white sweatshirt. Breathing shakily, he pulled the fabric up and over his head, wincing as it caught on his earring. With a sharp tug, it detached, and then he reached for his shirt. As he lifted it, he could feel the red eyes inspecting his torso, coated in scars and ribs showing as equally as muscles. Once he was topless, he ducked his head, trying to pretend that the other man wasn't there, that this wasn't _happening_, it was just a nightmare, it was all going to go away-

"Keep going." A command, and his hands moved to his pant's button, shaking as fingers struggled with the small piece of metal. After an eternity, it was undone, and his pants were joining his shirt and sweatshirt. His movements paused as he reached for his boxers. He heard a light chuckle from the bed, and his cheeks flushed as he forced himself to pull off his last remaining piece of clothing, exposing himself completely to the man he hated more than anything in the world.

He didn't move, letting the other survey his body as he struggled with his shame and self-disgust. "Come here. You know what to do next, I believe," Izaya's voice was sickeningly sweet, fiercely contradicting with his demands. "You've had enough practice."

Kida moved to stand in front of the other, kneeling carefully and reaching automatically for the other's belt. Memories flashed as he remembered when he'd had to pay for every piece of information with this sort of work. Back when his jaw had habitually ached and Saki had asked him why he always had to shower when he came back from Izaya's. Back when he'd first learned to separate himself from his body, so that none of this seemed real.

Pulling out Izaya's cock with experienced hands, he leaned tentatively forward, licking softly at the head. The other let out a satisfied hiss as Kida rested his hands uncertainly on still-clothed thighs and smoothed his lips over the velvety skin of the other's cock. His body readjusted to the feeling and he slid his tongue over the length with little reluctance. He suckled, licked, swallowed and sucked, unable to hear anything but his own breath coming in and out of his nose.

And then, Izaya's harsh laughter. "Look at yourself, Kida-kun. How tame. One would almost think you enjoyed this. Do you enjoy having me inside of you, claiming you as the pet-toy you are?"

Anger surged through Kida and his nails bit into the others skin as he dragged his teeth roughly over the dark-haired man's cock before pulling off. "I do this for Saki, and no other reason, you bastard. Don't fucking forget it!" he hissed, voice raspy and lips swollen.

Delight flared in Izaya's eyes. "Get on the bed. On your hands and knees. And stop with the feeble excuses. Its pathetic."

For once, Kida disobeyed, throwing himself at the other, hissing and spitting as his fist flew forward. Maniac laughter reverberated through the air as Izaya evaded him, pushing him down into the bed and thrusting into him without any preparation.

Kida howled, pain getting to him as he scratched and clawed at the bed, trying to escape the rough, pounding rhythm that Izaya had started. His body protested as a hand wrapped around his dick, rings catching roughly on the sensitive flesh. And yet, even through the pain, his body flared with heat, with _arousal_, most disgusting of all things. Kida felt sick to his stomach as he began to push back into the harsh thrusts behind him, ignoring the cackling laughter that rang in his ears.

His vision flashed red as he came, curling into a ball and keening with pain and pleasure. Izaya pulled out, growling, and then white was splashing over his body as the older man came on him, soaking his body with his seed.

Kida remained balled up on the bed as Izaya readjusted his jeans and combed down his hair. He didn't move even as smirking lips pressed lightly onto his forehead. "Until next month, Kida-kun."

And he couldn't run anymore.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
